


A Question of Dresses

by Tianasina



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tianasina/pseuds/Tianasina
Summary: Crowley is watching the television when he sees a man who looks like Aziraphale and discovers a kink that he didn't know he had.





	A Question of Dresses

A Question of Dresses

Crowley slung a leg over the arm of Aziraphale’s sofa and pointed the remote at his large television while he flicked through the channels. The pair of them had left London some days ago and had moved together into a cottage down south. He was currently taking a break from unpacking their things, he _had_ wanted to miracle it all into place, but his _angelic_ partner had wanted to do things the human way- hence his procrastinating. He glanced at the unpacked boxes and resisted the urge to click his fingers, _why_ Aziraphale wanted to do things the human way was beyond him. 

_It will make it feel more like home._ The Angel had said. Crowley rolled his eyes, to him, it didn’t matter if they miracled the whole house, it would feel like home to him as long as Aziraphale was there. Apparently the Angel in question had not felt the same way, and that was why he was in the study stacking his favourite books away while Crowley was flicking through channels- hopefully the angel would catch on that it was  _easier_ to just use magic soon enough.

“Sports… Oprah...kids….” he slung further into the sofa and was now lying on the cushions, his head being supported by his hand while his elbow rested into the sofa. “David and Goliath… that was bad enough the first time around…” he continued to flick through the channels until something caused him to pause. 

“What...” he pulled his glasses off as though it would give him a better view of the screen. It was a man, in dress sitting on a stool with another actor and they appeared to be doing a comedy skit of the move, The Graduate. That wasn’t what caused Crowley’s pause, or need to take his glasses off. What was, was the actor in the dress, he almost looked like. “Aziraphale?” he squinted and pulled himself up to sit. He _knew_ that it wasn’t Aziraphale on the screen, his Angel was currently sorting books, but this actor, if he shaved and dyed his hair, could pass quite well as the angel. 

He sat up and placed his feet on the floor before leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he moved to get closer to the screen. He hadn’t enjoyed The Graduate, it just hadn’t been one of his films, but he was  _certainly_ enjoying this skit version of it. And no, it was not because he found the actor to be attractive, which even though he was, it wasn’t that. It was the thoughts that the scene invoked.  While he watched, an image came to mind, an image of his angel, his angel  _wearing_ something similar, complete with the heels. 

‘Little Crowley’ twitched and he glanced down at the growing bulge between his legs, he then closed his eyes and the image in his mind became vivid. The Angel. His Angel, walking up to him in a sheer black number, eyes darkened with make up and legs shaped with heels- it was an image that he felt _should_ have made his giggle with fond laughter, but instead he felt himself twitch and blood rushed downwards.

“Well fuck,” he laughed softly, “I’ve discovered myself a new kink.” he pulled himself up to stand, the task harder than usual thanks to his ever growing problem. He stared at the door which led to the study. “Well Angel, you’re going to have to help me with this. 

X

A ziraphale was bent down rummaging through his books when Crowley waled into the room. The Demon’s eyes locked instantly to the Angel’s rear, the sight did nothing to slow his feelings of lust,  _quite the opposite actually_ . He felt the urge to grab those his and have his wicked way with him, but that was not what he was there for… well it was, but he wanted something different this time.

“Oh Crowley!” The Angel in question jumped to stand as he noticed the Demon. He turned to Crowley with a bright smile and pointed to the walls of bookshelves that were slowly being filled. “I’ve made great strides today, I feel quite proud of myself. How is the living room coming along?” he clasped his hands in front of him and twiddled his thumbs.

“Oh, er, fine..” Crowley replied vaguely before stepping forward. His hands moving to grasp the angels jaw as he leaned in for a kiss. The angel melted into the embrace, his arms twisting around the others slim waist and pulled him close. 

C rowley fingers slid down to the Angel’s shirt, deft fingers undoing the buttons as his mouth made a steady trail downwards, lips kissing and nipping at the pale skin. Aziraphale gasped and his fingers clutched at Crowley’s black shirt. “Oh Crowley.” he groaned as the lips reached his nipples. He lifted a hand and buried it in the red locks. 

Crowley slid the white shirts off  the Angel and squeezed his fingers into his Angels hips and kneaded them as his lips made their way back up to the Aziraphale’s throat. “I want you,” He ground his hips against his partners, causing the other to gasp and return the action. “I want you to...” another nip. “I want you to do something for me...” another nip, harder this time. 

A ziraphale moaned and melted into the actions. “ _Anything_ dear...” he let out a whine as the demon pulled away from him, he reached forward to touch him, but was met with air. He blinked his eyes open and stared confused at Crowley. “ Dear?”

C rowley grinned.

X

“Oh Crowley this is _silly_.” Aziraphale said from behind the door.

“Come on Angel!” Crowley called back from his position on their bed. Their bedroom had been the first thing that they had set up, Crowley had _insisted_ on it, partly because he liked sleeping, and mostly because he enjoyed what they got to do on the bed. He leaned back onto the soft black silk sheets and waited. 

“I’m _not_ coming out, I look absolutely ridiculous!” the voice called back. 

C rowley pulled himself up to stand and walked to the door, clutched the doorknob and made to open it. When the door did not budge he frowned. “Angel, please...”  he tried the door again. “Come on, open the door.”

“You’ll laugh.”

“Angel, when have I ever laughed at you- in a situation like this?” he stepped back from the door and crossed his arms. “Please.”

T here was silence for a long time before the doorknob turned and the door opened, revealing a sight that made Crowley’s mouth go dry, and his blood rush south, or at least it would have, if it weren’t for the utterly crestfallen expression on the Angels face. Crowley reached out and touched the other’s cheek, his thumb rubbing circles along the jawline. 

“What’s wrong Aziraphale?”

He looked away sadly, his beautiful blue eyes watery. “I look silly… and round..” 

_Fucking Gabriel._ Crowley inwardly cursed. He eyed the Angel up and down. By Go-Sat- _Somebody_ did his Angel look gorgeous. The black sheer dress was stunning and, in his opinion, touched the Angel’s curves in all the right ways, he just wished that Aziraphale could see himself the way that he saw him. He reached out and clutched Aziraphale’s hands, h e pulled the Angel towards the bed and pulled him to sit down, his eyes caught sight of the black heels and his cock began rising to attention. 

“You Angel… are wonderful and amazing...” he rose from the bed and stood in front of Aziraphale, his hands resting on each side of him and he leaned forward, forcing the Angel to lean back into the silk sheets. “...and right now, you look so damn _fuckable_ that it is all I can do to stop myself from bending you over every surface in the house.” his red eyes shone brightly with his lust.

Aziraphale turned his face away, his cheeks turning red. “Crowley I-”

“Shh...” Crowley hushed his hand moving to cup the others face and tilt it back to him, their eyes locked and Crowley smiled. He stepped back and looked at his Angel, the flushed face, the black dress, the heels, his gorgeous, _beautiful_ Angel. He leaned down and touched his lips against Aziraphale’s. The Angel was tense, unresponsive and Crowley wasn’t having any of it. He licked against the others lips, coaxing them to play. It took him a few attempts but eventually Aziraphale leaned into the kiss and returned it. 

Crowley grinned and pressed into the kiss, he pulled away from the Angel and made his way downward. He nipped and sucked at the pale neck, Aziraphale arched into the touch, his hips moved upwards, Crowley’s grin widened and he pressed his hips forward, he relished in the sound it caused the Angel to make.  His fingers touched the sheer dress that clung to the body beneath him. Oh he wished that Aziraphale would wear this every day- even if it meant that they never left the bedroom again.

“Oh Angel...” he leaned down and sucked at a nipple through the dress. His hand reached down to cup the Angel’s desire. He held back a groan at the angel’s gasp and thrust of his hips. He squeezed through the fabric and smiled as he felt the pre-cum through the cloth. He made his way down his love’s body kissing and touching until he was kneeling on the floor at the edge of the bed, his hands slid to the Angel’s thighs and rubbed them soothingly as he parted them, he leaned forward and kissed the skin not covered by the dress. Aziraphale’s hand reached down to run through the red locks, the other clutched at the sheets.

“Crowley!” he gasped as the dress was slid up to his hips and the Demon leaned down and nuzzled his cheek against his need, his hips thrust up and he let out a whine.

C rowley’s lips closed over through the fabric and sucked, before pulling back to slide the dress up. “You are so fucking sexy.” he said as he pulled the dress up to free the aching cock. He glanced up at Aziraphale and saw the Angel watching him through dark lashes-  _the make up was a wonderful touch_ . “And I’m going to  _show_ you how fucking amazing you are.” with that said he opened his mouth and took the Angel in one motion, causing the Angel to throw his head back with a cry, his hips thrusting upwards. 

The hand tightened in his hair and Crowley grinned around the cock in his mouth, he slid his tongue around in ways that would have been impossible for a human. His own cock throbbing at the sound that the  Angel before him made.  He moved his head in sync with his tongue motions, the Angel’s hand tightened impossibly in his hair and his breaths came out in harsh pants. It didn’t take long, for the Angel to come undone, and he did with a loud cry. 

C rowley pulled back with a satisfied smile and watched the Angel’s chest heave. He reached down and stroked at the Angel’s ankles, which were shaped nicely in the black shoes. His cock twitched and he released the ankle, he looked up at his panting Angel and climbed onto the bed above him. Long lashes, blue eyes and a flushed face looked up at him.

“D-Do you truly like me like this?” Aziraphale asked quietly, the angel’s lips were swollen, he must have bitten them at some point. 

C rowley moved his hips forward, causing the other to gasp. “I like you like this so  _much,_ so much, in fact, that you’re going to have to get used to wearing it,” another thrust and a kiss to the other’s lips. “because as long as you’re wearing it, we are  _not leaving this room_ .” he emphasised with a roll of his hips.

X

It was some three days later when Crowley had allowed Aziraphale to change out of the dress, which, thanks to miracles, had remained clean for the whole experience.  They now found themselves under the sheets, completely naked and holding each other gently. Crowley was dozing lightly and Aziraphale felt close to joining him, a real feat, considering he did not enjoy sleeping. 

“You must truly like the… the dress...” he breathed.

“Are you still doubting it,” Crowley grumbled against his shoulder. “Do you still doubt it?” he cracked an eye open and gave a wryly grin. “I can put the dress back _on you_ if you need confirmation.” ‘little Crowley’ twitched at the prospect.

“Perhaps another time, dear.” Aziraphale smiled. The Angel turned and reached for Crowley’s face, cupping it gently. “Thank you, for being so wonderful to me. You have always been wonderful to me.” he inched forward and brushed his lips against the other’s.

Cr owley returned the embrace, already planning their next jaunt with the dress. 


End file.
